skycenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of SCW
To ensure a fun, save and helpful community reaches out to everyone, some rules have been listed to help editors like you to know what they should do and what they should not. Following the rules and doing extra good deeds will make your name listed in the "Best Wiki Editors" article in future. However, if you become inactive without any rational or you did not inform the Founder (Isaac), your name will be removed (if it is in "Best Wiki Editors") or if it is soon to be added in, there will be a cancellation in the recognition of your helpfulness. If you break the rules, there will be consequences. The Rules 1. Editing Style 1.1. Follow the editing style. Read the Editing Guidelines to know how the editing style for this wiki is like. Follow it in all skyscraper articles. 1.2. Improving the editing style. If you feel that something must be added in the editing style, contact Isaac on his message wall. If the he accepts it, you may edit all articles concerning skyscrapers. Do not edit the Editing Guidelines as the Founder has his style of explaining how to edit to new editors. If the Founder does not accept it, you may start up an extra negotiation on his message wall and explain further on your reasoning of changing the editing style. If he still does not accept it, do not attempt to change it as there will be consequences waiting for you. 1.3. Not following the editing style. We are quite lenient so if you do this, we will not give you any consequence points (explanation later). However, by your sixth time, we will add a consequence point to you CPC (Consequence Point Count). 1.4. Always write in a third-person view in formal articles. Don't write based on your opinion, but more of a general view, or factual information. For example, instead of writing, I, and many of my friends, think that this building is too old, write, Most people think that this building is too old. Opinionated articles are rare, as they usually fit in blogs better. However, if the Founder thinks that having an opinionated article is useful and beneficial, he will leave the article as it is. Otherwise, he will shift it to a blog. 1.5. Use British English Sorry, American majorities, but we have standardised the English writing. Use British English, as it is the original form. Many people around the world also use it, making it easier for them. 2. Your Character 2.1. Be friendly to others. When writing blogs, comments or messages on someone's message wall, try to use a friendly tone, more positive words and more formal sentences (unless you are really close to that person). Refrain from using negative complaints and overly informal phrases and words like, "Hey hey!","Yo, sup?" and "How'ya doin'z?". Using better language shows the good quality and performance of the wiki. Remember that you represent the wiki! 2.2. Show a good impression of yourself to others. To many, reputation is important. Make sure you do a good job in the wiki so others will think well of you and do the same. Be a role model to everyone so that our community is strong and well-managed. 3. Fairness 3.1. & 3.2. Strictly no racism in this wiki & Do not ruin the wiki. Nowadays, the number of people going around wikis and 'trolling' them is increasing, and so we need your help to not be like them. We also need you to contact Isaac on his message wall immediately so that he can help block them as soon as possible. Other than that, the best you can do is to be anti-racist and a pleasant editor. If you delete all content in (a) page(s), you will be blocked for a long time as it is a major offence and it will add a lot to your CPC. 3.3. Treat others the same way you want them to treat you. If you want others to treat you badly, then, oh well, you go on. But if you want others to treat you nicely, then treat them the same way. Even if someone treats you badly, still continue to be nice to them. It really sounds impossible to do so, but for humans, there is nothing that is impossible with your values. You can always change them. The new generation now (Generation Z) is a bold but easily torn-apart group of people and usually, they feel very close to their emotions. Therefore, that is the reason why they like to take revenge. However, revenge causes conflict and destruction, so, instead of treating a person badly for revenge, let Isaac know in his message wall about the person; it will be resolved and you will have a good rest by the end of the day. 4. Page Maintenance ' 4.1. Maintain articles well.' Make sure that articles on skyscrapers that have news updates about it are edited to keep up with the time and to prevent outdating and archiving of popular articles. Keep it neat in style and gain, make sure it always follows the style mentioned in the Editing Guidelines. 4.2. Keep all pages' reputations high. If the building or thing that an article is focusing has some problems or some bad events happening to it in real life, do not comment about nasty things in the comment section. This can cause horrible conflict and might possibly bring down a building's reputation. 4.3. Terrible events will not bring down a page or article. For a start, if anything were to happen to a building like the September 11, 2001 attacks or any other incident, even if it is minor, this doesn't mean it's page or article in this wiki will be brought down, or even in the worst case scenario, in the case of the building in a destroyed status. You can help to add an "incidents" section and list the incident that occurred under it. 4.4. Archiving doesn't stop maintenance. In the case when a page gets archived, this does not mean the page can be vandalized or deleted in any way. Every page is a valuable article for information, not a random page that can be messed up or treated as a 'toy'. Some pages might even be taken out from being an archive if some important updates must be added in. This article is currently incomplete. We apologize for the inconvenience caused.